High Danger Squad
The High Danger Squad is an upcoming show by me. But of course, due to many responsibilities I have, rarely expect an episode. The Show focuses on a squad of five heroes with super powers dealing with alien sightings on Earth. And no, it doesn't have anything to do with Ben 10, other than the "aliens" concept, but no similar species. Overview A Squad of heroes is assembled by the goverment, and they are given a base, called the HDS Tower. The five heroes, Molten, Geo, Aqua, Aero, and Techno, are used to deal with extra terrestrial matters, and fight off dangerous off-world weapons used by alien invadors. The series will generally have a new genre that I have never made like before, though many "dark" and "action" themes will be made. High Danger Squad Members *Molten: (♀) A gifted being with the ability to control fire and lava to a dangerous extent. Molten is generally depicted as hotheaded, strong-willed, and brave, taking on the responsibility of the Squad Leader. *Aero: (♂) A gifted human with telekinetic, air control, and phasing abilities. Aero is the laid back, joke-maker, cheer-bringer of the team. He is known to be quite cheerful, rarely letting something upset him. *Aqua: (♀) A gifted human with the ability to fire freeze rays, and control water. Aqua is the most responsible person of the team, who utilizes the "go with the flow" behavior. *Geo: (♂) A powerful being of alien origin, who retains super strength, and stone control abilities. Geo is generally the "tough guy" of the squad, who uses his immense durability to be more than a match. He eventually is cruel to a degree, and prefers to face problems head on. *Techno: (♂) A former human who had a horrible accident cause him to lose most of his body parts. He has become a cyborg, and he uses his variety of weapons and intellect to battle villains, while still utilizing his electricity. He is creative, and highly intelligent, becoming the "brain" of the team. Guardians Concept The most complex concept in the show is the "Guardians" Concept. The Guardians are mysterious beings who have extra-terrestrial powers and appearance. They are first found as wierd crystals, which can be taken by people as Guardians. The crystals can transform into the actual creatures whenever the user is in grave danger. If a person takes a guardian, only he can summon it. It is said Guardians are the ones who grant people abilities, which makes a lot of sense. The Most Notable Guardians are those of the High Danger Squad (Ablaze (♂), Windy (♀), Frostbite (♂), Pebble (♀), and Bolt (♂)) Villains *Titan: A mischevious creature who can mutate animal DNA and force them to do his biddings. *More villains will be revealed on the spot. Episode Guide #Pilot (High Danger Squad) #*Unknown #Clash #*Unknown Preview Techno: A Nuclear Weapon? What happened to good old EMC missiles?! Geo: (smacking fists) It doesn't matter now, its gonna be crushed. On a platform, a mysterious scientist is typing on some control panels. Scientist: You will never be able to destroy my master piece! Aero: Actually, its gonna be the "master pieces" in a few moments! (chuckles) Scientist: Laugh all you want. Without Molten and Aqua, you three will not be able to destroy it. Geo: Let me prove to you how this is wrong! Geo leaps up, giant stone pillars rising from the ground. He lands on, and he motions his hands, the three other pillars flying at the giant reactor tower. A forcefield appears around the tower, taking the attacks. It then fades. Geo: Forcefields? Not good. Techno: Shouldn't be a problem! Techno moves his arms around in circular motion, generating electricity. He fires a powerful lightning blast at the tower. The forcefield appears, and the lightning bounces off it. Techno: Oh Uh. Electro-magnetism. Aero: I don't think my powers are going to do much, really. Scientist: Without your friends, you won't be able to destroy it! Now, I must be going. The platform under him begins to hover and fly upwards. Geo: Oh no you don't! Geo motions his arms, launching stone boulders at the Scientist, but a forcefield appears around the entire platform he is on, taking the attack. Geo: Oh come on! Techno: There is no hope. Aero: Have faith, pal. Suddenly, a nearby door explodes, and a large ammount of fire is launched out of it, sending two guards flying. Aero, Geo '''and Techno''' turn around, and see Molten coming out of the broken hole. Geo/Techno/Aero (unison): Molten! Molten leaps up, and launches a stream of fire at the floating platform. of Trailer. Trivia *The five main characters are based off the five elements (Fire, Air, , Earth and Lightning). *Techno is the only member of the High Danger Squad to actually be of the same gender as his Guardian. *"Bolt" was originally gonna be called "Xavier", or "Stun". *Pebble was gonna be called "Terra" at some point. Category:Series Category:Ahmad15